Conventional motor vehicles, due to increased emission standards, typically include a fuel vapor recovery system. The fuel vapor recovery system includes a vapor or purge canister for receiving fuel vapors generated in the fuel tank. A fuel vapor absorbent, typically activated charcoal, located in the vapor canister retains the fuel vapor when the vapors are displaced from the fuel tank during refilling. During operation of the engine, the fuel vapor contained in the vapor canister is purged by drawing fresh air through the canister and into the intake manifold of the engine.
Some fuel vapor recovery systems include a filtration device to filter the fresh air introduced into the canister during the purge operation. One variety of filters used in the past include a foam filter placed in a rectangular box. However, water tends to pass through the foam filter and into the canister which reduces the effectiveness of the absorbent or charcoal. Also, dust or other contaminants build up on the foam filter and clog the filter which further reduces its efficiency.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved filtering system and method. It is important to note that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the present disclosure. It is also important to note that the present disclosure is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present disclosure, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.